


Painted

by kayethespade



Series: Dani Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, Partial Nudity, Tattoos, Trust Conversations, mild nudity, nbryder is custom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: A little fluffy drabble for stress relief. Enjoy the discovery of the rest of Dani's tattoos.





	Painted

Reyes didn’t really know what to expect his first night on the Tempest. Dani went about their routine and came back to their bedroom in a robe, which they quickly dropped with only underwear beneath. He’d never really gotten the chance to see them even partially naked before. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until they struck a pose.

“Like what you see?” They snorted in their laughter a little and laid down on top of him.

“Beautiful. I think I saw more tattoos elsewhere."

Dani sat up cross-legged. "I suppose introductions are in order.” He tilted his head at them with an amused smile. “To my tattoos. That you do not usually see because of my armor."

They stretched their arms up to reveal the totality of the tattoo under their bust. "Behold the permanent corset. I thought it was a cool idea, and it’s effect hasn’t waned yet because I’m still ripped as fuck."

Reyes ran a light hand over their stomach, and they doubled over in laughter. They put out their right thigh to reveal a dark blue asari with white markings in pinup clothing.

"This is Ibira. Old, good friend who used to model. I liked the design, so I thought ‘hey why not?’. You should have seen her face when I pitched the idea. For once, I was not flirting with her, but she was still really flattered."

"It’s very…you."

Dani flushed a little and stammered out the next few words. "Anyways…you’ve already met the glitch tat. Blue for the sky above the Earth house I stayed in for a while. Needed to take home with me in a way that didn’t screw with the weight limits. And then my old Alliance ID number is on my left wrist, but that’s pretty standard."

Reyes showed the same on his right forearm with pride. Dani nodded in respect before giving him a bit of a once over.

"Huh. Catholic rosary. That’s sweet. And then an Egyptian ankh for callsign reasons, right?"

His brow furrowed. "And how exactly did you know my callsign?"

"Decorrupted some of your file myself."

Reyes stared at Dani with so much love and respect. He’d used everything in his toolbox to make his file unreadable. They obviously hadn’t salvaged all of it, but even that much was impressive. They found themself glancing away in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I really should have just asked."

"I’d prefer to keep some things hidden, but I can understand why you did it. Find anything else interesting?"

Dani grinned and looked back up at him from beneath their eyelashes. "Your middle name’s Gabriel. An incident report having to do with orange soda and streamers for some reason. I didn’t get all the way through it. Other than that it’s bits and pieces through a complex cipher and a flood of junk code. I won’t dig any further if you don’t want me to."

Reyes reached for their hand. They squeezed his hand as his thumb ran over their knuckles. "I’ll tell you the harmless pieces first. Starting with that orange soda and streamers story."

"Tomorrow, though. We both need to get to sleep.” Dani crawled up next to him and pulled the quilt up and over them both. They chuckled to themself as they settled a bit more comfortably. They laid their head on a pillow and draped an arm over his shoulders. “Sorry in advance if I spread out like a starfish."

"You’re very apologetic tonight."

Dani turned their head to look over at his self-satisfied smirk. They gently booped his nose with their entire palm. "Go to sleep, you ass."


End file.
